Secrets
by FriendsInSuperheroCostumes
Summary: Something happens to Helga but she doesn't want anyone to find out. What will Arnold do when he finds out? AxH GxP pairings
1. Chapter 1

Disclaminer: I don't own Hey Arnold

* * *

Helga Pataki sat on the couch and watched the tv. It was almost 11 at night and no one in the house except for her was awake. She kept flipping through the channels but nothing good was on except this really lame cartoon. She was getting a little sleepy so she decided to turn off the tv and head upstairs to her room.

As she walked up the stairs she heard a small creak that came down the hallway. She didn't think anything of it. She thought it was just the wood beneath her feet. She kept on walking until she got to her room.

She entered her room and changed into her pajamas. She threw herself onto the bed and clutched her heart-shaped locket. She sighed as she looked at the pictue it held. She hadn't ever stopped crushing on Arnold. And after all these years it finally paid off. They had both realized that they were in love with one another. They had only been going out for about 2 weeks now. They had only gone on one date. It had been 5 years since they saved the neighborhood. She was 14 now. She had ditched her pink bow and pigtails and had replaced them by wearing her hair down. That was the way Arnold liked it. She didn't wear pink dresses anymore either. She looked kind of like a teen version of her older sister, Olga, except with a unibrow.

She had almost fell asleep when she heard a noise coming from her window. Her eyes poped open. She didn't breath, she didn't move, she laid there unable to move. All she could hear was someone trying to unlock her window and the loud beating of her heart.

Then her heart stoped. She heard the lock click. Then someone opened her bedroom window. She shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She heard someone slip into her room and made their way around her room. Helga opened one eye about half way to see a big muscular man wearing all black looking around her room. The man quickly turned around just in time to see Helga quickly snap her eyes shut.

He walked over to her bed, grabbed her neck and started to sqeeze. Helgas eyes shot open and she tried to wrench his hands off of her. She was only 14 so she wasnt strong enough. She tried to scream but that was no use. He picked her up by the neck and slammed her into the wall. She couldn't see his face because he had been in the shadows of her room. If only she could see who he was then she could turn him in....

His hand on her neck had to started to sqeeze tighter and she tried to kick him and hit him. She tried to scream but it was no use. Then he felt somethng jab into her neck. _NO_ she thought. She turned her head and saw him pull out a needle. She had been injected with something. But what? He through onto the bed. She wouldn't let him get away with this.

Her body had become motionless but she could still feel the cold liquid make its way down her veins. That wasn't the only thing she felt. She felt his hands on her. No one had ever touched her like that before. He was feeling places that haven't been felt by anyone. Not even Arnold. _I have to stop him._ She thought. She tried to scream again but nothing came out of her mouth. She couldn't moved her arms or legs. She had become useless. He started to rip off her clothes. She had to try. She tried to scream some more. He laughed at her attempts. Then he plowed his mouth onto hers.

He tasted like saliva. She tried to shut her mouth and press her lips together. That didn't stop him at all. Now she was almost naked and his tounge was moving around inside her mouth. It was incredably disgusting. Arnold didn't taste like this. Arnold kissed her sweetly. Not like this. This was force. Nothing pleasurable about it.

Then she felt the most pain she had ever felt in her entire life. He had forced himself inside her. She wanted to wait until she was ready. She wanted to save herself for Arnold. To experience it not in a painful way. He was giving her his all thats for sure. She tried to shout Arnold's name but once again nothing came out.

She couldn't move or talk or do anything about any of this. She wanted Arnold to come and save her from this horrible nightmare. She couldn't stop him. All she could do was lay there and cry.

* * *

Ok so Chapter 1 is complete. I hope you like the start of it. I really don't know if ill ever tell who the bad guy is simply because i made him up. But next chapter is Helga going to school and you will see more of Helga and Arnold and maybe some Gerold and Pheobe in the next chapter i'm not sure yet. Review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone its time for the second chapter!! I know the first chapter was kinda sad and short but i needed to start off with one of the major points in my story. I know it lacked some details but those had to be thrown out in order for it to be rated T. hahaha anyway on with the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helga woke up the next morning with the worst pain imaginable. She clenched her eyes shut and hugged herself while moving her knees up to her chest. Everything hurt. She had some new bruises all over her arms. She looked over at her clock. It read 7:14. She was debating whether to go to school or not. She could always pretend to be sick. It's not like she hasn't done it before.

She decided that she needed to go to school and tell Phoebe what happened. Only Phoebe. Maybe not even her. Helga didn't know if she could trust anyone right now. But if she was going to tell anyone, it would defenitly be Phoebe. Especially not her mother or father. And definitely not Olga.

She couldn't tell Arnold what had happened at the moment. Maybe later. Maybe not at all. Was there even a reason to tell yet?? But if she did tell Arnold he would be very angry. He would go and tell the police and demand that everyone man in the city was brought in for questioning. Helga didn't want that. She didn't want to make the man angry.

Oh no. What if he came back? What if this time she wasnt so lucky. She couldve been killed.

All of her thoughts were interrupted by her dad knocking on the door.

"Olga get your ass out of bed. I'm leaving in 10 minutes. Otherwise you can walk."

"I'm Helga dad." Her dad didn't even hear her. He was aleady half way down the stairs, ready to jump back on the couch and watch the football game.

Helga winced in pain as she tried to swing her legs over the bed. She took a deep breath and tried to stand up. Instead of standing, her face met her floor and made a loud bang.

"Oww." She half yelled half wispered. She slowly crawled over to her dresser and gently pushed herself up. She was determined to walk again.

_Ok Helga this is nothing to get all stressed over. It's just walking! You do it all the time. Now just place one foot in the front of the other... _She thought to herself. Her legs were very weak and could barely handle the weight.

She slowly made her way over to her closet. She opened the door and picked out her outfit. She pulled it on sucessfully without crying. Then she brushed her hair. Since her hair was naturally straight, she didn't really have to do anything to it. She grabbed her backpack, turned off the light and left her room.

She made her way to the stairs. Man there was a lot of them. Why was her house so tall? She held on to the railing with both hands and put her foot onto the next stair. It took her about 2 minutes to make her way down the stairs. Big Bob was waiting for her outside in his car. She got into the passengers seat and before she even closed the door he was already speeding down the road.

When Helga got to school, she had the worst headache possible. She knew that she had a reputation to hold so she pushed some kids out of her way. But once she got inside she knew that she had to take it easy so she didn't tell anymore people to move. She pulled out her phone and began to text Phoebe where she was at and to meet her in the lunch room so she could sit down.

"Hey Helga." Arnold made his way over to where Helga was seated. It was obvious he had been waiting for her. I mean they had been going out for 2 weeks already. Even though that wasn't really that long at all. It seemed like forever to both of them because Helga was in love with him for how long now, and Arnold had liked her for about a month now.

"Hey football head." He sat down beside her and gently kissed her on the lips. She froze. That taste was back. The taste of that... thing. She pulled back so fast that she fell onto the floor.

"Helga! Are you alright?" He nelt beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She just sat there completely frozen with a scared look in her eyes.

"Get away from me!" She yelled at him now starting to back up.

"Helga it's me! Your boyfriend! Arnold! Ring any bells? Football head? Shortman?" She jerked her head in his direction.

"Arnold?"

"Yeah." He chuckled. "Do you not regonize me or something?"

"Arnold." she said once again.

"Yeah its me, are you all right?" He cocked eyebrow.

"Arnold." Then she got up, ignoring the pain in her butt from falling and clung to him for dear life. Arnold already knew that Helga had a lot of family problems, so he swung his arms around her while she began to cry on his shoulder. Then he realized that everyone in the lunch room had been looking at them. He decided to move to somewhere private.

He walked to a hallway where noone had been. Helga stopped crying and what Arnold heard, started to sound like sniffels. He held her close and stroked her hair and waited for her too talk.

"Thanks Footba- I mean Arnold." She pulled away from him and looked at him. Since they were 14 now both had grown quite a bit. Arnold had caught up to Helga, so they were pretty much the same height.

"Helga, what's wrong. You usually don't act like this. You are always the mean one not the one crying. And you usually let me kiss you. Did something happen with Bob? Olga? Helga, are you sure your alright?" Arnold blurted out.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I don't really know why I pulled away from you. And yeah, something did happen, last night..."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" He said concerned.

"I'd rather not." She wispered.

"Alright, but if you need anything, you know I'm always going to be there for you no matter what ok?"

"Okay Arnold." She smiled and hugged him again.

"Oh and I think I owe you this." She pulled away from his arms but only to be brought back in because she was now kissing him. He returned the kiss, laughing against her lips.

"Yeah you did owe me that one. Come on lets go find Phoebe and Gerald." He took her hand and they walked down the hallway together.

"Wait, how do you know that their with each other?" Helga asked slightly confused.

"Believe me I just know" He said and smiled at her. They continued walking down the hallway and into the lunch room to go find their 2 friends.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Another chapter done. Next chapter I promise will have some Phoebe and Gerald in it. And another thing happens to Helga....

Reviews Please!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so here is chapter 3 I know its kinda boring right now but once I get into the story a little it will be a lot more exciting

* * *

About a week later, Helga woke up at about 3 in the morning with a very intense pain in her lower stomach.

"Aaaahhh" She cried out. She got up at ran to her bathroom with one hand clutching her stomach and the other over her mouth. When she got there she went inside locked the door and opened the toliet.

She stayed there for a while wondering why she had just threw up. She wasn't sick or anything. She felt ok. She pondered the situation for a while before finally getting up and flushing the toliet.

"Honey are ok in there?" Her mother asked from outside the door obviosly not awake yet.

"Yeah mom I just had to go really bad." Helga lied.

"Well, okay then." There was a loud bang and then a door slammed shut. Helga figured her mother had run into the wall. She went back to her room, sat on her bed and looked out her window. She could see the moon. There was also a lot of stars out there as well. She made a wish really quick. She double checked to see if her window was locked then went back to sleep.

* * *

She woke up the next morning with the same pain in her lower stomach. She thought it was just cramps so she took a pain killer. She hadn't thrown up again so she decided she wasn't sick. She got ready for school as usual.

When she got to school, she didn't talk to anyone. She hadn't talked to anyone in the last week. She couldn't handle it. Always afraid it would happen again... She did talk to Arnold and Phoebe of course, but that was it. She hadn't bullied anyone in the past week. Her friends started to notice. They had asked her what was wrong before but she always just said she was tired. They didn't believe her but they didn't push her into telling something she didn't want to tell.

Everything seemed to fine until 5th period that day. It was science with Phoebe. Helga had started to get these rather large crampy feelings in her stomach. She tried to pay attention to the teacher as much as possible, but the feeling wouldn't go away. She sat there for 7 minutes and finally she couldn't take it anymore. She started to squirm and sweat. Phoebe noticed that she wasn't sitting very still. Helga noticed that the cramps were getting larger and more intense. Her stomach was full but she hadn't eaten anything for lunch. Then something started to come up.

"Aaaahhhh!" Helga yelled out of nowhere. She held her stomach as tightly as possible. Everyone in the room was staring at her like she had a third head. That feeling was coming back. That awful feeling from this morning.

"Helga?? Are you alright?? Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"YES that's EXACTLY what I need to do!!" Helga yelled and ran out the door. She ran down the hall despretly looking for the nearest bathroom. She ran with one hand covering her mouth. When she finally found one she didn't even have time to get into a stall she had to throw up in the garbage. When she was done, she washed out her mouth and looked at herself in the mirror. She had gotten really pale. What was wrong with her??? She all sudden got really dizzy and wanted to sit down. She decided to go into a stall and on the toliet. Once she got there she put her face in hands. _What's wrong with me?_

"Helga?" Came a voice from the other side of the bathroom. Helga's head shot straight up.

"Phoebe?? Is that you?"

"Yeah, the teacher told me to come and check on you. You left so urgently." Phoebe said slowly making her way towards Helga's stall.

"Oh Peebs. I don't know what to do." Helga said shaking her head. She had opened the stall for Phoebe to come in but remained sitting on the toliet. Phoebe stood outside the stall and talked to her.

"Helga, what's the matter? If your sick you can always go home. You know I will come and visit you and bring you all your homework and..."

"Peebs I know you would do everything for me but I'm not sick." She said.

"Helga you look sick. I think you should go home. Everyone gets sick. I understand. Arnold will understand."

"I don't care if i'm sick or not just tell Arnold that I said sorry I couldn't stay anymore." Helga said standing up. She went out of the bathroom and went to her locker to pack up her stuff. Only to be followed by Phoebe.

"Helga, if you arn't sick then what's wrong with you?" Phoebe asked concerned.

"I don't know Phoebe." She said.

"I mean you were fine about a week ago. You were perfectly normal. Until that one day you acted so strange. Did something happen with your dad? Or maybe Olga? Helga, you know you can always tell me anything." She said placing a hand on Helga's shoulder. She flinched and almost took a step back, but instead she remembered it was Phoebe and decided to forget about it.

Helga smiled at her best friend. "Thanks Phoebe I don't know what I would do without you." She started placing books in her backpack.

"So, what exacly did happen to you?" Asked Phoebe.

Helga stood there frozen. _Should I tell Phoebe? What if she told other people? What if she told Arnold? What would everyone do if they knew? Would they tell their parents? Would their parents tell my parents? I can't let that happen._

"I'd rather not talk about it." She said. But what was truley wrong with her? She thought about it for a second while Phoebe was rambling on how she should tell her and how it would be better for her mind if she told.

_Ok, so I know what happened to me_.... Helga shivered and tried to forget the memory. _Then after that. What happened? I threw up. I hurt. I've been having pains and I've been throwing up._ She slowly started putting the pieces together. Then an idea hit her. _Could I be....pregnant?_ She dropped everything to the floor. _But I'm only 14!! What if I am? What would my parents say? They would kill me!! What about Arnold? What would he say? What if he thought I was cheating on him!! But I wasn't. But what if he doesn't believe me?_

Oh no. No no no no no no!!! This can't be happening!!! This isn't possible. She suddenly dropped to the floor and gathered all of her stuff. She looked up at her best friend. Then Helga realized that Phoebe was still talking.

"Oh Peebs I'm sooo sorry. I have to go home now. Tell everyone that I'll text them later." And before Phoebe could say anything Helga had started to run off down the hall leaving Phoebe shocked and confused.

* * *

Helga ran down the hallway as fast as she could without running anything or anyone over. She slid down the railing on her butt down the stairs to the front door. She pushed it open and then she was free. Free from that horrible school. But only this time noone was here to pick her up.

She got out her phone and went threw her contacts to see if there was anyone she could call. Not mom, not dad, especailly not Olga...

She couldn't find anyone so she put her phone away and decided to walk home.

On her way home, she saw a drugstore. Well, it's now or never. She went inside and walked up and down the isles until she came across what she was looking for.

"A pregnancy test?? Gosh, I always thought I would be older before I ever even looked at these things." Helga said while she finally chose one and went to the counter to pay for it. The girl at the counter gave her a weird look, then placed the item into a bag. Helga paid for it and grabbed the bag and started walking out, but she stopped.

"Wait, can I try to take it here cause I got to go pee." Helga told the lady.

"Sure. The bathroom is right over there." The lady said pointing to her left.

"Thanks." Helga said and started walking in the direction to where the lady had pointed. But she stopped and turned to face the lady.

"You know, you shouldn't always asume stuff." She told the lady. "You think that I'm just a stupid little whore don't you?" Helga told the lady.

"Well, I'm not a whore. I was raped. You don't know what It's like to be 14 and having to buy this sort of stuff." She exploded at the lady.

The lady just stood there in shock. A scared look in her eyes. Then Helga finally decided to turn around, enter the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

* * *

"Come on. Come on." Helga said standing by the sink. Shaking the device as fast as she could. Helga had never been this scared in her life. She read the directions 6 times before she finally decided to look at the information the little stick held.

Helga looked at herself in the mirror. This was it. This moment was going to change her life forever. But, she was ready for anything. She closed her eyes and raised up the stick. And at the count of 3 she would open her eyes. She took at deep breath.

1.......

2......

3...... She opened her eyes. This was it. The moment she had been waiting for.

There it was. Rightin front of her face. There stood a very scared Helga...and a little pink plus.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!!!! yay the end. Yeah but I'm working on the next chapter right now. And I know that I promised you some Phoebe and Gerald but I just couldn't get to it yet. So it will happen more like either the next chapter or the chapter after that. But I do promise their will be lots of couple stuff coming up.

Next up: Helga tells Phoebe. Oh no.

Reviews please!!!!


End file.
